Arrow
Arrow is the son of Cupid and an unnamed doe, the nephew of Blitzen, Comet, Dasher, and Mitzi, the cousin and rival of Rudolph, and the secondary antagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. Child He is first seen as a young buck in Mrs. Prancer's class. It is established that Arrow is very arrogant and narcissistic, saying that his father told him that "he was born to be a Flyer, just like him". When Rudolph expresses his wish to join the team, Arrow tells him he can't because of his nose, then he and the rest of the class, with the exception of Zoey and Mrs. Prancer, laugh at Rudolph, causing him to leave the school. Arrow is later seen on Christmas Eve with his mother watching his father, along Santa and the other Flyers, leave, before catching Zoey and Rudolph together. Zoey tells him not to get jealous, and that she and Rudolph are just friends. Arrow denies being jealous of Rudolph and tells Zoey come with him (which she does reluctantly) and laughs at Rudolph and calls him a loser as he leaves. But Zoey gives Rudolph a kind smile, making Rudolph see that she likes him. Teenager Years later, at The Junior Reindeer Games, Arrow now a teenager is now Zoey's boyfriend. At the start line for the Sleigh Race, he sees Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant and tells him that Zoey is "his doe", but Rudolph gets the last word by telling his cousin that Zoey is not a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. When the Sleigh Race starts, Arrow (determined to be chosen to be a Flyer by Santa) starts cheating by crashing into other racers and knocking them off the track. He then taunts Rudolph by saying Zoey only likes him because she feels sorry for him. Rudolph says that's not true, but Arrow says it is and that Zoey told him so. Angry at these taunts, Rudolph's nose lights up and causes Arrow and his elf driver to crash. Rudolph and his driver Doggle win, but due to using his red nose Rudolph is disqualified and Arrow is made winner instead. He is joined by his father Cupid and his uncle Comet, where Zoey confronts him about the cheating. But a unrepentant and conceited Arrow replies that the point is he won, and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey gets angry at him, saying he's no flyer and that Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph. When Arrow points out that Rudolph has a red nose, therefore unworthy to be a Flyer in his perspective, Zoey calls Arrow shallow and ends their relationship, saying that she doesn't want to be his doefriend anymore, to which Arrow turns his back on her, angry and humiliated that Zoey took Rudolph's side instead of his. He is then seen briefly in a nightmare Rudolph has, as a fawn telling him he will never be a flyer, and in another scene where he tells Zoey is only nice to him because she pitied him. He is last seen alongside Boone, Doggle, Zoey, and her parents giving Rudolph a hero's welcome after he helps Santa and the Flyers get through Stormella's storm. Apperance As a yearling, Arrow has light gold fur, brown eyes with dark circles around them and has spiky blonde hair. When a teenager, Arrow looks the same except with now light brown fur and short antlers. Arrow greatly resembles his father Cupid as they both have blonde hair (though Arrow's is longer at the front and spiky) and both have dark circles around their eyes. Songs sung by Arrow *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Relationships *Fomerly Romantic - Zoey and Arrow *Familial and Antagonistic - Rudolph and Arrow Trivia *His name is possibly a reference to the weapons used in his father's namesake, Cupid, the Roman God of Love, who shot arrows. *He is similar to the Reindeer Children and Fireball as they at first oppose Rudolph before coming to respecting him (though in Fireball's case he did start out as Rudolph's friend before finding out about his red nose). Another similarity Arrow has with Fireball is that they both have blonde hair. *Despite their relation, Arrow and Rudolph never address each other as cousins in the film. Probably because Arrow doesn't want to be reminded that he's related to Rudolph. *Blitzen, Mitzi and Dasher are the only family members Arrow doesn't interact with or is seen with. *Despite his behaviour towards Rudolph, Arrow is not a truly evil character as he is on Santa's side and doesn't support Stormella's intentions to put Santa out of business. *Despite their differences, Arrow and Rudolph do share the same goal in life: To be Flyers like their fathers. *In the book, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie, Arrow's fur changes twice: first the light gold/light brown fur he has in the film and then dark brown during The Junior Reindeer Games. Also in the book, Arrow's antlers remain the size they are in the film whilst Rudolph's are smaller rather than the same length as Arrow's as they are in the film. Though it could be possible that the illustrators wanted to make Arrow older than Rudolph. *It is unknown why Arrow suddenly changed from disliking Rudolph to liking him. It is possible that after Zoey breaks up with him, Cupid scolded Arrow for cheating in the Sleigh Race and for his attitude towards Rudolph and told him that was wrong to do that and that he should be nice to his cousin from now on. Gallery Imagearrow.jpg|Young Arrow Imageclass.jpg|Arrow in class. Imagetrio.jpg|Young Arrow at school with Rudolph and Zoey. Imageap.jpg|Arrow telling Rudolph that he can't be a Flyer because of his nose. Imagelaugh.jpg|Arrow laughing at Rudolph. Imageduo2.jpg|Arrow watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imageawtfto.jpg|Arrow with possibly his mother Imageya.jpg|Arrow angry after catching Rudolph and Zoey are together. Imageacrz.jpg Imagetrio1.jpg 12image.jpg Imageaz2.jpg|Arrow telling Zoey to come with him. Imageazl.jpg|Arrow and Zoey leaving together. Imageaa.jpg|Teenage Arrow Imagear.jpg|Arrow noticing Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant. Imageduo.jpg Imageaptr.jpg Imagea_6r.jpg Imageakacoc.jpg|Arrow knocking another competitor off course. Imageduo1.jpg|Arrow racing Rudolph in the Sleigh Race. Tauntimage.jpg|Arrow trying to distract Rudolph. Imageab.jpg|Arrow getting blinded by Rudolph's nose. Imagecrash.jpg|Arrow after Rudolph's nose causes him to crash. Imageaer.jpg Imagewin3.jpg|Arrow after being made winner of the Sleigh Race. Imageza.jpg Imageaz.jpg|Arrow being confronted by Zoey for cheating in the race. Imageztathnf.jpg|Zoey telling Arrow that he's no Flyer. Imageaw.jpg Imageaw1.jpg Imagearrowwin.jpg Imagegrownarrow.jpg Imagezcas.jpg|Arrow being called shallow by Zoey. Imagecadz.jpg|Arrow with his father Cupid, his uncle Comet and Zoey. Imagecacz.jpg|Arrow after Zoey ends their relationship. Imageazazp.jpg|Arrow with Zoey and Zoey's parents after Rudolph and the Flyers return. Imageend.jpg Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters Category:Reformed